


Voyage

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Boruto regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Le train venait de quitter Konoha et se mettait à accélérer en direction de Suna. Le conseil des Kages devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et il accompagnait Sarada qui était le nouvel Hokage.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 2





	Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit pour le BoruSara Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto et Boruto: Naruto Next Generations appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, Ukyo Kodachi et Mikio Ikemoto.

Boruto regarda le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Le train venait de quitter Konoha et se mettait à accélérer en direction de Suna. Le conseil des Kages devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et il accompagnait Sarada qui était le nouvel Hokage. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était auprès d’elle et il ferait tout pour la protéger. Mais il aurait préféré que Sarada devienne Hokage dans d’autres circonstances. La guerre s’était terminée quelques mois plus tôt et la paix était encore fragile. Durant cette guerre, ils avaient perdu des personnes qu’ils aimaient. Naruto était mort au combat, en protégeant le village et en tentant de sauver le monde. Boruto serra le poing. Il n’avait pas pu sauver son père. Il n’avait pas été assez fort, pas assez rapide. Il s’en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire. Il avait toujours sa mère, qui n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle même, et Himawari, qui était inconsolable. Il devait être fort pour elles.

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Sarada, qui était concentrée sur son travail. Elle avait perdu ses parents durant cette guerre. Sasuke et Sakura étaient morts au combat auprès de Naruto. L’équipe 7 légendaire c’était battue jusqu’au dernier moment.

« Je suis seule au monde, lui avait dit Sarada avec des sanglots dans la voix lors de l’enterrement de ses parents. »

Ils étaient restés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, tentant de se consoler mutuellement. Mais Sarada avait tort. Elle n’était pas seule. Même si elle ne s’en rendait pas compte, il était là et il resterait près d’elle pour toujours.

Quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, Sarada avait été nommée Hokage. Cela n’avait rien de surprenant, elle avait été la disciple de Naruto et s’y était préparée depuis des années. Depuis ce jour, elle s’était plongée dans le travail, comme si c’était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas sombrer. Konoha était en pleine reconstruction. Tout n’était pas facile, mais grâce au travail de Sarada, le village reprenait petit à petit sa splendeur d’antan. 

Les mouvements réguliers du train et le silence qui régnait dans le wagon étaient presque relaxant. Boruto sentit la fatigue l’envahir. Il essayait de résister, mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par s’endormir.

******

C’était toujours le même cauchemar. Il était de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, le jour même où il avait vu son père mourir des mains de l’ennemi. Il revoyait cette scène encore et encore et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Au loin, il entendait les cris de désespoir de Sarada qui venait de découvrir les corps de ses parents.

« Boruto. »

Il se retourna. Sarada était près de lui et lui secouait doucement le bras.

« Boruto, on est arrivé. »

Boruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu’il n’était pas sur le champ de bataille, mais dans le train. Il reprit une respiration normale. Sarada était assise près de lui et lui touchait légèrement le bras. Ce simple geste apaisa Boruto.

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Sarada. »

Boruto sourit et acquiesça. Cela ne servait à rien de l’inquiéter à cause de ses cauchemars. Ils sortirent du train et furent accueillis par Kankurô qui les escorta jusqu’au bureau du Kazekage.

******

La journée s’était terminée. Encore deux jours avant de retourner à Konoha, pensa Boruto en s’affalant sur son lit. Ce n’était pas son premier séjour à Suna et il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter les journées chaudes et secs et les nuits fraîches et humides. Boruto était exténué, mais il ne voulait pas s’endormir. Il ne supportait plus de faire le même cauchemar nuit après nuit. Il ne voulait plus voir son père mourir et il ne voulait plus entendre les cris de Sarada. Il commençait à somnoler, mais il résistait pour ne pas s’endormir. Au bout d’un moment, il entendit quelqu’un frapper doucement à sa porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être à cette heure. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Sarada, indécise, qui s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour.

« Sarada, est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je n’arrivais pas à dormir et... »

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse.

« Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû te déranger. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.  
-Non, attends. »

Il lui prit la main pour l’empêcher de partir.

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

Sarada acquiesça et Boruto la laissa entrer. Il l’invita à s’asseoir sur son lit et il s’assit à côté d’elle. Un silence gênant s’installa. Il fut brisé lorsque Sarada éclata de rire.

« Je me sens stupide. »

Boruto rit à son tour. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

« Je comprends. J’ai aussi des problèmes de sommeil ces derniers temps. »

Tout à coup, la gêne qu’ils ressentaient s’envola. C’était comme s’ils avaient remonté le temps, avant la guerre et toutes ses horreurs, à l’époque où ils étaient encore heureux. Ils se mirent à parler et à rire et sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, ils s’endormirent.

******

Boruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n’avait fait aucun cauchemar. C’était la première fois depuis des mois qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il tourna la tête et vit Sarada endormie dans ses bras. Elle semblait tellement paisible. Boruto sourit. Il se sentait bien et n’avait aucune envie que ça s’arrête. Il la serra contre lui et se rendormi. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et vit que Sarada était partie. Il sentit comme un vide à l’intérieur de lui.

******

Les deux nuits suivantes, se fut le même rituel. Sarada frappait à la porte de Boruto, qui la faisait entrer et ils passèrent la nuit à rire et à parler jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment. Peu à peu, Sarada et Boruto retrouvèrent le sourire. Mais lorsque Sarada s’en allait, Boruto ressentait de nouveau ce vide. Leur séjour à Suna se termina et ils reprirent le train en direction de Konoha. L’atmosphère était différente, détendue et apaisée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Boruto sortit du bureau du Hokage pour rentrer chez lui. Il était très tard dans la nuit, mais il n’avait aucune envie de quitter Sarada. Elle dût le forcer à rentrer chez lui pour qu’il puisse se reposer. Mais Boruto ne voulait pas rentrer. Depuis qu’ils étaient revenus à Konoha et que Sarada ne dormait plus avec lui, les cauchemars étaient revenus. Apparemment, il n’y avait que Sarada qui pouvait l’apaiser.

« Boruto ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là aussi tard ? »

Boruto se retourna et vit Shikadai.

« Je te retourne la question.  
-Je viens juste de rentrer de mission. »

Voyant le trouble de Boruto, Shikadai lui proposa de le suivre. Tous deux se rendirent sur la statue de Naruto. Depuis que les statues avaient été reconstruites, Boruto aimait se retrouver là. Il avait l’impression que son père était près de lui. Boruto s’assit, tandis que Shikadai s’allongea pour regarder les étoiles.

« Alors, dit Shikadai. Tu vas me dire ce qu’il ne va pas ?  
-Rien d’important. »

Shikadai regarda Boruto.

« Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?  
-Pas vraiment. C’est juste que... »

Boruto soupira bruyamment.

« Il s’est passé quelque chose à Suna et... »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu’il ressentait. Lui-même ne le comprenait pas. Ce dont il était certain, c’est qu’il voulait être près de Sarada.

« Ça concerne Sarada, dit Shikadai. »

Boruto le regarda, surpris.

« C’était logique, ajouta Shikadai.  
-C’est pas ce que tu crois, dit Boruto. On n’a fait que dormir. Mais il n’y a qu’avec elle que je me sens bien et que les cauchemars s’arrêtent. »

Boruto s’ébouriffa les cheveux nerveusement.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il m’arrive. »

Shikadai éclata de rire, ce qui énerva Boruto.

« Tu n’es qu’un idiot. Non, en fait, vous êtes deux idiots. Ça fait des années que tout le monde avait remarqué les sentiments que vous avez l’un pour l’autre. Sauf toi et Sarada.  
-C’est n’importe quoi. On se connaît depuis toujours. Sarada et moi sommes juste amis. Je n’ai jamais eu de sentiments pour elle.  
-Tu en es sûr ? Réfléchis bien. »

Boruto repensa alors à tous les moments qu’il avait passé avec Sarada. Tous ces petits instants partagés. Les bons comme les mauvais. Le fait qu’il avait besoin d’elle et qu’elle était la seule à lui rendre le sourire. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu’il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Sarada. Elle était bien plus qu’une amie. Il l’aimait. Mais est-ce qu’elle ressentait la même chose ? D’après Shikadai, c’était le cas. Boruto se leva brusquement et se mit à courir jusqu’au bureau du Hokage. Shikadai sourit.

« Il a enfin compris. »

Il retourna à la contemplation des étoiles. Tout était maintenant entre les mains de Boruto.

******

Boruto courut le plus vite possible, passant par les toits pour être encore plus rapide. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de Sarada. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais s’arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça dans son bureau et lui dire qu’il l’aimait. C’était complètement dingue. Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir d’avantage car la porte s’ouvrit et Sarada apparue devant lui.

« Boruto, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
-Il faut que je te parle. »

Sarada fronça les sourcils devant son air sérieux et le laissa entrer.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
-De ce qu’il s’est passé quand on était à Suna. »

Sarada détourna le regard, gênée. Elle remonta ses lunettes qui lui glissaient du nez.

« On a seulement dormi, c’est tout, dit-elle.  
-Je sais. Mais maintenant je vois les choses différemment. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. »

Sarada rougit et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être têtue, pensa Boruto. Elle n’allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Mais il ne s’était jamais découragé et ce n’était pas maintenant qu’il allait commencer.

« Ces derniers mois n’ont pas été facile, dit Boruto. Pour aucun de nous. C’était la pire période de ma vie. Mais à Suna, quand on était tous les deux, j’étais heureux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n’avais pas ressenti ça. Je me suis rendu compte, qu’il n’y a qu’avec toi que je ressens ça. Depuis toujours. »

Boruto se tut quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait le lui dire.

« Je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours aimé. »

Sarada écarquilla les yeux.

« Boruto, je… On ne peut pas. »  
-Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. »

Sarada ferma les yeux et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer.

« J’ai perdu les personnes que j’aimais, dit-elle. Si je te perdais toi aussi, je n’arriverais pas à m’en remettre.  
-Alors pour ne plus souffrir, tu préfères nous rendre malheureux tous les deux. C’est égoïste. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire réagir Sarada. Elle leva le regard vers lui, furieuse.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Si tu sais vraiment ce que je ressens, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ! »

Boruto s’approcha d’elle et lui prit les mains. Sarada essaya de les retirer, mais finit par se laisser faire. Boruto la tira vers lui et posa ses mains sur son cœur. Sarada pouvait sentir ses battements s’accélérer.

« Je sais que c’est effrayant, dit-il. Crois-moi, en ce moment, j’ai bien plus peur que lors de n’importe quelle bataille. »

Sarada sourit. Boruto sourit à son tour. Elle était prête à ouvrir son cœur.

« C’est quand je ne suis pas avec toi que j’ai l’impression de perdre pieds. Et je n’ai pas l’intention de vivre sans toi. »

Boruto approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sarada et l’embrassa. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle le repousse, mais elle n’en fit rien et répondit avec autant de force à son baiser. Boruto s’en voulu d’avoir autant tardé à réaliser ses sentiments. Mais il ne ferait plus la même erreur. Il aimait Sarada et il passerait le reste de sa vie avec elle.

_Fin ___


End file.
